RWBY Wiki:Staff
Please check the User Rights Nominations to nominate or vote for potential candidates for these positions. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats not only hold all the rights and responsibilities of administrators, but also have the ability to promote and demote users to administrator. They can also promote another user to bureaucrat. List of Bureaucrats ChishioKunrin - Oversees edits and maintains image galleries and images. Edits: Sgt D Grif - Oversees various aspects including design, Mediawiki coding, chat, uploading, social media, and general operations. Edits: ''' Administrators In order to keep the RWBY Wiki working smoothly and looking nice, administrators have been given the tools to delete pages, rename images, protect pages, block users, and promote users to chat moderator. Administrators are automatically given chat moderator rights. List of Administrators General Esdeath - Oversees edits, chat, general operations, and community affairs, including social media. '''Edits: Minomelo - Oversees edits and maintains the Wiki to the highest standard. Edits: The Trumpet player of Edits: Content Moderators In addition to rights and responsibilities of Rollback, Content Moderators can also protect and delete articles and images to combat vandalism, prevent edit warring, and remove spoilers. List of Content Moderators Phantomlink959 Edits: VedranTheII Edits: EmBELLEm Edits: Rollbacks Rollbacks possess the ability to "rollback" any undesirable edits for the Wiki with the push of a button. They function as moderators of the articles and between users. List of Rollbacks Lord Jaric Edits: Maki Kuronami Edits: RaijinRising Edits: Discussion Moderators Discussion moderators oversee the Forums, Article Comments, Blog Comments, and Message Walls to ensure that policies are followed and that incidents are dealt with promptly and appropriately. They can edit and close threads, edit and delete comments on articles and blogs, and delete messages from Message Walls. However, they do not have authority over the chatroom, and may not ban users from the chat. List of Discussion Moderators SpiritedDreaming Forum Edits: VedranTheII Forum Edits: Chat Moderators Chat moderators oversee chat to ensure that policies are followed and that incidents are dealt with promptly and appropriately. For more information, see the Chat Policies. List of Chat Moderators 13th madman Generally tends to be on from 8:00am to 12:00pm UTC. Call me Nappa Generally tends to be on from 1:00pm to 7:00am UTC on weekdays and 5:00pm to 7:00am on weekends. Captain Barracuda Generally tends to be on from 5:00pm to 10:00am UTC. Kamikaze839 He doesn't have a set time of presence. He is on and off sporadically throughout the day. PisceanWaterbender ZoeyTheWeirdo Suspicion of Inappropriate Behavior Bureaucrats and administrators are asked to give fair warnings to users about their behavior when appropriate. They must explain to the user why they are being blocked prior to blocking them from the Wiki if warnings about the specific behavior have not already been given. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a bureaucrat or administrator is inappropriate, please take screenshots showing the situation and contact another bureaucrat or administrator for them to deal with. Possible bureaucrat and administrator status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Blocking/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs *Blocking/Harassing a user for no reason *Blocking/Harassing a user due to a request *Unfairly threatening users about behavior/making unfair demands If a bureaucrat or administrator is determined to be abusing their powers, he/she must formally apologize to the user and in some cases, will be asked to step down from their status. The same applies to moderators and rollbacks. Should a user feel that a member of staff is behaving inappropriately, contact an administrator or bureaucrat.